1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electro-chromic panel and a display apparatus including the same, more particularly, to an electro-chromic panel to secure a space for disposing an electron-chromic device and a display apparatus including the electro-chromic panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electro-chromic panel includes an electro-chromic device that changes its color depending on an electrical signal. The electro-chromic device is disposed between a first electrode disposed on a first substrate and a second electrode disposed under a second substrate to face the first electrode. The electro-chromic device includes an ion storage layer, an electrolyte layer, and an electro-chromic layer.
When a potential difference is generated between the first electrode and the second electrode according to a difference between an electric potential of the first electrode and an electric potential of the second electrode, ions or electrons of the electrolyte layer move toward the electro-chromic layer. As the ions or the electrons move in the electro-chromic layer, an oxidation-reduction reaction occurs in the electro-chromic layer, and as a result, a color of the electro-chromic device is changed.
When a current flows from the electro-chromic layer to the ion storage layer, the electro-chromic layer is colored, and when the current flows from the ion storage layer to the electro-chromic layer, the electro-chromic layer is discolored. However, coloring and discoloring reactions occur in reverse according to materials of the electro-chromic layer. When the electro-chromic layer is colored, the electro-chromic panel operates in a reflective mode to reflect a light, and when the electro-chromic layer is discolored, the electro-chromic panel operates in a transmissive mode to transmit the light.
The electro-chromic panel is widely used in devices such as a smart window, an automobile room mirror, and a display device, etc., which utilize a light transmission characteristic. In the electro-chromic panel, a space for disposing the electro-chromic is required.